


Unto Darkness

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire's Seduction, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings are for vampiric blood-play and vampire's seduction-induced sex, respectively. Additionally, I do not condone any of the acts perpetrated in this story, this is purely fiction. Please practice safe sex.</p>
<p>Roggi fell in love with the Dragonborn before either knew what that meant. They were married before Alduin fell, a rush to love in case the world fell apart. But everything changed after the Dragonborn ran off to meet the Dawnguard. Roggi could see it in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unto Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> See summary about the warnings, please. I can't say it's very graphic as this is my first attempt at this sort of sex scene. As for the rape/non-con: it might not seem that way due to the vampire's seduction. Technically, Roggi would not want this because he just found out his husband is a vampire, but the vampire's seduction makes him willing. The warning is there just in case it isn't viewed the way I intended.
> 
> About the story, I tried to avoid naming or describing the Dragonborn so that you could, as a reader, interpret him as you see fit (I of course had my own character in mind). Please let me know if this helps or hurts the piece (I think it might have been confusing at certain areas, though I tried to fix it, of course).
> 
> Lastly, please enjoy!

The day turned to night and Roggi sighed, realizing his lover wouldn't be returning tonight. He closed and locked the door to Lakeview Manor behind the steward and carriage driver. The housecarl wanted to do one last perimeter search before closing the upper level doors as well.

Roggi was afraid for his lover. Stopping the end of the world was feat enough but now he wanted to stop the vampire attacks? What was next, eradicating mudcrabs? Driving out the skeevers? Roggi loved his husband dearly, particularly on those mead-filled nights they had traveled together, but he knew a change was coming. Call it Nord superstition but he could feel it in his bones.

The housecarl, steward, and carriage driver were fast asleep. Roggi sat with the dying embers of the fireplace, simply waiting. He knew he would have a sore back tomorrow, but he couldn’t quash this nagging feeling of change, and it kept him wide awake.

It was a jangling of keys that awoke him from his reluctant slumber. Immediately on the alert, he waited in darkness and stillness as the door opened without a creak. A form in black robes entered the house and locked the door behind him. As he pulled back his hood, Roggi recognized the head of his lover, and was about to jump his bones when the figure turned.

Those eyes.

“Roggi.”

“Roggi, I still love you.”

“Roggi, it’s still me.”

The hushed pleadings of the night-walker were startling only in that they poured into Roggi’s mind. He tried to ignore the words but he could feel them seeping into his skin.

_What’s so wrong with a vampire husband?_

_One less mouth to feed!_

_You still love him, you know you do._

An aura of green light surrounded Roggi, and all his worries melted away. Roggi couldn’t see the tears in his lover’s eyes as Roggi collapsed. His lover caught him and their lips met with a burning passion. Roggi parted his lips and felt the devilish tongue of the Dragonborn seeking out his own. Roggi mapped out the changes to his lover’s mouth as the vampire leads them to their bedroom. Luckily after the first few nights the steward had a mind to install doors. 

Roggi couldn’t remember why he thought he had a problem with this. There is nothing wrong with his husband. Roggi peels off his own shirt and watches with amazement as his lover removes his intricate clothing. All the scars of his past are still there, and perhaps a few new ones. His cock still leaks with need only for Roggi. Whatever blood runs through the Dragonborn’s veins now still meets the demands of their love. Roggi still feels inadequate in his lover’s presence.

With a naked body and a falsely naked smile, Roggi drops to his knees and his lover smacks his weeping dick against Roggi’s cheek. There is no need for words when they share a love like this, Roggi’s fogged mind cannot think of what his previous concerns were. As he laps at his lovers cock he only knows the love he has for the Dragonborn, this wondrous specimen before him. The man fucks Roggi’s mouth with reckless abandon, and though he bares his fangs, Roggi’s mind no longer sees concern.

After only a few minutes, the vampire that is his husband pushes Roggi roughly off his dick. Roggi’s own need is pulsing between his legs, but he knows his lover won’t touch him yet. Instead, he pulls Roggi up from under his arms and throws him gracefully onto their bed. He lands on his back and watches as his lover climbs over him. If Roggi could see emotion at this time, instead of the blindness of the seduction, he would realize that there is none in his lover’s eyes. Whatever beast his lover was now, it was not his husband, but a hunger Roggi could not know of.

As the Dragonborn rests above Roggi, the seduction fuels Roggi’s instincts. He thrusts his hips to grind their erections together, while careening his neck to the side, better for his lover to bite. With no hesitation, the vampire did. Moans rattled both their throats as the vampire fed. Roggi felt pleasure fueled through the seduction, while the Dragonborn received his own rewards, this being his first feeding. _He wanted it to be special_ a voice supplies to Roggi. He ignores it in his passion.

Blood that was not caught by the vampire trickles down the side of Roggi’s neck. As the vampire pulls away, more drips over Roggi’s neck. Nearly drained and with the remainder fueling his pulsing cock, Roggi can’t seem to care. In fact, he places a hand to the back of his lover’s neck and pulls him so that their lips meet. He groans as his newly fed lover becomes erratic in his motions. The Dragonborn wraps his tongue around Roggi’s own, sharing his blood and making Roggi gag a little. He pulls back for only a moment before diving in again while grinding their hips fervently.

As the vampire pulls away, he kisses down Roggi’s neck and chest, leaving bloody trails behind. While his actions are clearly lust and satisfaction-driven, there is a spark of humanity that Roggi believes wasn’t there a moment ago. Indeed, as his seduction appears to wane a bit, he swears a bit of his husband shines back at him.

The vampire ignores Roggi’s straining erection in favor of moving past it. While before they had the Dragonborn’s alchemical potions for their love-making, this new version seemed to have a different idea. He waved his hand over Roggi’s hole only once before diving his tongue in. Roggi groaned in pleasure, having it been a long while since having the pleasure. The Dragonborn’s masterful tongue vibrated with his voice as he hummed for Roggi’s pleasure. Roggi was already a mess from the vampire’s bite, but suddenly realized he would be much more soon. The vampire raised two blood-soaked fingers to Roggi’s tongue fucked ass. Though Roggi could not see it, the vampire had a bottle of blood next to him. As he began to work them in, he kissed and nibbled on Roggi’s thigh. Without warning, the vampire bit harshly into Roggi’s thigh, making him cry out from the mix of pain and pleasure. Blood dribbled down but the vampire happily licked it up.

Roggi felt like he could not take any more. But the seduction muddled his mind and instead of crying out for this to stop, he instead cried, “Fuck me!” The vampire, startled from his happy finger-fucking and blood-drinking, pulled his fingers from Roggi without warning. He stood and climbed over his lover, pushing Roggi’s knees to his chest. He kissed him for only a moment before bringing his lips back to his initial bite. He lapped at the wound but did not bare his teeth again.

Roggi was groaning from the vampire’s treatment of the sensitive skin, and therefore was unaware as the vampire’s blood-coated cock pushed at his entrance. “Ah!” he nearly screamed out as he felt his lover’s push. The Dragonborn returned his lips to Roggi’s as he pushed in further. Though he would take moments for Roggi to recover, it was never enough. The seduction was wearing off and both knew that soon this would be too much for Roggi’s mind to handle.

For a moment, Roggi could remember clearly what his lover looked like. The picture in his mind did not match the man before him. Roggi frowned. Then the Dragonborn moved his cock flush into Roggi’s ass and Roggi could no longer remember anything except pure, sweet bliss. Their lips met again in a clash of teeth and tongues and so much blood. Roggi would turn away and bit into his lover’s shoulder but his blunt human teeth could not penetrate like the vampire’s and he let go. At some point, the vampire’s gyrating hips slowed so that he could lean back and take Roggi’s cock into his hand. He stroked his lover to hardness with the intention of coming together.

With the final moments of elation, Roggi came hard and fast, his semen hitting the Dragonborn’s chin and chest. The vampire lapped it up gracefully before finding his own release inside of Roggi. He gripped his husband’s thighs and groaned as he shook his cum into his lover’s body. He pulled out and would have collapsed onto his husband were it any other day.

But as the effects of the seduction wore off, instead he bit back into the mark upon Roggi’s neck. Roggi screamed out in pain, but the vampire only bit harder. A lone tear ran down his cheek as Roggi fell to unconsciousness.

In the morning, Roggi would find a note from his husband, explaining the past month’s events. How he became a vampire, and why. He would try to make Roggi understand, but acceded that this would come later. Lastly, he would say that he was sorry. He would say this because by biting Roggi’s neck and making (sweet, sweet) love to him, he sealed a blood pact. Until a time comes when they wish to die, Roggi has not only become a vampire, but is forever bound to his Dragonborn.


End file.
